


These lights are blinding me

by tarhmis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Alternate Universe, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Musician Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarhmis/pseuds/tarhmis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A estas alturas Harry ya debería estar acostumbrado a este tipo de fiestas pero el ruído repetitivo de la música lo abrumaba. Lo mejor sería ir al baño a refrescarse y luego salir a buscar una cara conocida. Una en particular si tenía suerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These lights are blinding me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micaela_larry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micaela_larry/gifts).



> Es título es de Don’t let me go de Sam McCarthy y Harry Styles. El Harry de esta historia me recuerda un poco a esa canción.  
> Muchas gracias a micaela_larry por el prompt y a claveldelaire por ser mi beta!  
> Esto es lo que salió, espero que os guste :)

La sala estaba llena de gente pero con las luces de club Harry no veía más allá de lo que le rodeaba. Notaba las gotas de sudor cayendo por su nuca y la ropa pegándosele al cuerpo. Estaba rodeado de celebridades de mayor o menor calibre, pero, contrariamente a la creencia popular estas transpiraban como cualquier otro mortal y el ambiente estaba muy cargado. Era la fiesta posterior a un evento en el que había participado. Cuando dijeron que parte de las ganancias iban destinadas a refugios para animales no pudo resistirse.

Bailaba intentando mantener un mínimo de compostura por si un móvil hubiera conseguido colarse y acababa siendo trending topic en Twitter como el año pasado. Hacía un rato que no veía ni a Cara ni a Niall y se sentía un poco perdido. Después de tres años teniendo éxito en la música podría decirse que estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente tan famosa pero había momentos, de vez en cuando, en los que caía en la cuenta de donde estaba, como si todo fuera un sueño que aun no podía creer. Todo lo que había conseguido, toda la gente en el mundo que ahora estaba pendiente de él. El ruido punzante y repetitivo de la música lo abrumaba. Lo mejor sería ir al baño a refrescarse y luego salir a buscar una cara conocida. Una en particular si tenía suerte.

El camino fue un poco complicado entre tanta gente y las paradas para los saludos pero por fin Harry consiguió alcanzar la puerta del baño de hombres. El alivio al entrar fue instantáneo, la música descendiendo de volumen al cerrar la puerta. Se acercó a los lavabos y se echó un poco de agua fría en la cara. Cuando levantó la cabeza vio en el reflejo del espejo unos ojos que lo miraban. Unos ojos azules que pertenecían a Louis Tomlinson.

Hacía unos años, cuando Harry solo tenía una vaga idea de que quería probar suerte en X Factor, Louis Tomlinson, actor nominado ya a un Oscar a pesar de su juventud, salía del armario. Fue un shock para mucha gente ya que siempre se le había relacionado con una compañera de reparto, que al final había resultado ser una barba. Harry se acordaba muy bien de las entrevistas que le fueron haciendo luego, donde decía que una de las razones por las que se decidió a salir del armario era por todos las personas que se sentían inseguros sobre su sexualidad, para demostrarles que no había nada de malo en ello. Harry era una de ellas, -crecer en un pueblo pequeño puede ser complicado a veces-. Fue lo que luego lo animó a rechazar las citas que su mánager le proponía con Taylor Swift y confirmar que era gay antes de que se convirtiera en un secreto.

Volviendo al presente, Louis le sonreía de lado a través del espejo.

―Pude ver antes como casi le tiras encima una de esas bebidas rosa chillón a Michael Bublé.

Llevaba el flequillo apartado de la cara, que lo hacía ver un poco más mayor, y también de alguna manera más intimidante. Iba todo de negro, con unos pantalones tan ajustados que Harry le parecía que podía ver cada músculo moviéndose mientras se iba acercando.

―Era más bien rosa pálido ―contestó Harry a la vez que se daba la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

―Estoy seguro de que sí ―Louis ensanchó la sonrisa haciéndola más amigable. ―Estuviste genial antes, me encantó tu actuación ―sus ojos se achinaron un poco. ―Cantaste una de mis canciones preferidas.

―Ya lo sé, sé que te gusta. Tienes debilidad por las canciones melancólicas.

―Tengo debilidad por las que cantas tú ―Louis ya estaba a unos centímetros de Harry, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarlo a los ojos. —Tienes mucho carisma en el escenario ¿sabías?

―Bueno, algo había oído ―se lo habían dicho antes, sí, pero si salía de la boca de Louis era diferente. Cuando él le decía algo bonito siempre notaba un calorcito muy agradable en el pecho.

Louis se rió.

―También tienes una voz preciosa ―dijo antes de acercar su boca y empezar a dar mordisquitos por la mandíbula de Harry.

―Lou, por favor aquí no ―el calorcito estaba empezando a cambiar, extendiéndose a otras partes de su anatomía. La cercanía le confundía la mente, pero de una manera mucho más placentera que antes ahí fuera.

―Pues entonces entremos en un cubículo ―los labios de Louis empezaban a bajar por su cuello y podía notar las vibraciones de su voz. ―Si eres capaz de estar callado nadie se tiene por qué enterar.

Harry intentó volver a negarse pero cuando una mano empezó a palmearlo a través de los pantalones perdió definitivamente la fuerza para protestar. En lo relacionado con Louis nunca había tenido muchas opciones.

****  
  


Un rato después Harry se encontraba medio sentado en la tapa de un retrete y cómodamente apoyado en Louis. Sus respiraciones volvían a estar calmadas. El estado de satisfacción en el que estaba le impedía sentir ninguna preocupación por el semen esparcido por su abdomen y que se estaba empezando a secar.

―Esto me recuerda muchísimo a nuestra primera vez. ¿Te das cuenta? Fue en un baño igual que este. Y si no me equivoco también era algún evento parecido ―comentó Louis. ―¿Cuánto hará de eso?

―Tres meses y dos semanas ―informó Harry. Cuando Louis puso cara de sorpresa se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. ―¿Aproximadamente? Tampoco estoy seguro.

―Ya ―sonrió Louis. ―Será mejor que salgamos, la gente va empezar a echarnos de menos.

Los dos se levantaron con cansancio y se acercaron a adecentarse al espejo.

―Nos vemos mañana en mi casa, aún tengo una misión que cumplir.

―Lou, no puedes convencer a alguien de que le guste Marvel a base hacerle ver todas las películas una y otra vez ―si Harry en realidad no tenía ningún problema con los superhéroes y utilizaba la excusa para pasar más tiempo con Louis pues bueno, nadie tenía porqué saberlo.

―Ya veremos si puedo ―contestó con un guiño mientras intentaba volver a colocar su pelo para parecer menos sospechoso. No lo consiguió. ―¡Te veo mañana! ―se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta. No se oía música muy alta, seguramente ya era tarde y estaban a poco tiempo de cerrar, por eso no había entrado nadie al baño. De esa primera vez también recordaba vagamente que los habían tenido que casi echar del local.

Le extrañaba que alguno de ellos recordara algo siquiera de ese día, también el primero en el que se habían presentado formalmente, Harry había entrado al baño para encontrar a Louis poniendo rápidamente sus manos detrás de la espalda en un intento fallido de esconder el porro que estaba fumando. Al final lo habían compartido. Como luego una copa, y otra y otra. A Harry le había llevado una sola noche para comprobar que Louis era todo lo divertido y magnético que aparentaba, y mucho más. En algún momento debieron irse juntos a casa, porque allí fue donde despertaron abrazados a la mañana siguiente.

Y allí también fue donde Louis le explicó a Harry que estaba en un “momento complicado de su vida”, que no quería nada serio, pero que Harry le caía genial y estaría encantado de repetir el encuentro.

****  
  


Ir conociendo poco a poco durante esos meses a la persona que estaba detrás de la figura pública era unas de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en su vida. Al principio le gustaba pensar que era amistad mezclada con toda la admiración que sentía por Louis. Y el sexo, que era excepcional. Hasta una tarde en la que Harry lo dejó ganar al Monopoly, solo para poder disfrutar luego de verlo tan orgulloso. Mientras hacía que no veía por el rabillo del ojo a Louis robando dinero de sus montones se dio cuenta que esas vueltas que le daba el estómago cada vez que lo miraba eran Sentimientos Importantes. De vez en cuando le parecía que Louis compartía sus SI, con lo cariñoso y atento que era siempre, pero luego recordaba que Louis era un actor; tener facilidad para estas cosas venía con la profesión, no tenía por qué significar nada.

Como en ese momento, en el que Harry acababa de ser levantado con un beso en la mejilla y un té, todo por un Louis con el pelo revuelto y los ojos aun casi cerrados.

―Pensé en adelantarme unos minutos a tu despertador y darte unos mimos antes de que te tengas que preparar, para que empieces el día con buen pie. Sé que tienes es reunión con el productor y ayer estabas algo nervioso.

Harry casi tira todo el té por la cama al echarse a él en un abrazo.

―Gracias Lou, eres muy dulce ―decía mientras dudaba entre acurrucar la cabeza en el cuello de Louis o empezar a beber el té antes de que se enfríe.  ―Tengo que enseñarle algunas canciones que ya he ido haciendo para el nuevo disco ―al final decidió darse la vuelta y apoyarse en el pecho de Louis. Así tenía acceso al té y a un besito que otro por el medio.

―Si quieres podría echarles yo un vista-

―¡No! ―exclamó Harry rápidamente. No iba a ser fácil explicar por qué las letras donde pedía no dormir solo contaban situaciones tan similares a las de ellos, y las descripciones se parecían tanto a Louis.

Este lo miró con cara extrañada.

―No te preocupes, no voy a mirar nada que tu no quieras, respeto tu privacidad. Perdona.

―No si no es eso, pero prefiero acabarlas y grabarlas antes de enseñárselas a nadie. De momento son muy malas.

―No creo que nada de lo que tú hagas sea malo en ningún momento pero vale, esperaré ―contestó con una sonrisa. ―Acaba el té y vete a duchar, yo voy haciendo la cama.

―No, creo que estoy bien así. No me voy a despegar de aquí en toda la mañana ―replicó Harry acomodándose más.

―¿Y si te acompaño a la ducha?

Harry cambió de opinión.

―¡Vale, pero solo si esta vez me dejas lavarte el pelo a ti también! ―dijo velozmente.

―Veo que puedes hablar bastante rápido cuanto te interesa ―observó Louis, divertido. ―Trato hecho.

La luz intensa de primera hora que entraba por la ventana hacía que sus ojos azules brillaran aun más de lo normal, vibrando como si intentaran transmitir un mensaje a Harry. Lo agarró de la mano y lo levantó de la cama, por poco tirándolos a los dos al suelo, lo que solo consiguió que comenzaran a reír. Seguro que cualquiera de las personas que habían tenido la suerte de ver a Louis reír así, comprendían por qué Harry sentía como si tuviera que entrecerrar los ojos al mirarlo, como si él fuera el sol y lo pudiera cegar con la luz que desprendía. Como tanto le pasaba últimamente, no pudo evitar acercarse a besarlo.

****  
  


―¿Harry, se puede saber qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Niall con cara molesta. ―Llevo un rato esperando con la partida pausada. ¿Piensas volver aquí?

Estaban los dos en casa de Niall jugando al nuevo Guitar Hero, que aun no había salido al mercado. Ventajas de ser famoso. Los días fríos empezaban a llegar y ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de salir de casa.

―¿Harry? ―Niall decidió levantarse e ir a ver qué le llevaba tanto tiempo a su amigo.

Lo encontró en la cocina encorvado encima del móvil y soltando risitas.

―¿Sabes que es de mala educación dejar a alguien colgado a mitad de una partida? ―dijo el rubio, pero no recibió ninguna contestación. Solo más risitas, Harry ni miraba para él.

―¿Con quién hablas? ―insistió mientras se acercaba a mirar por encima de su hombro. Eso bastó para que el otro reaccionara. De un solo movimiento bloqueó la pantalla y escondió el móvil.

―¡Hey! Es una conversación privada.

―¿Pero no acabas de decir que no estabas hablando con nadie? ―preguntó Niall con expresión satisfecha. ―¿Era Louis, verdad? Ya sé que estáis juntos, no tienes por qué esconderlo.

―Estás equivocado, no estamos juntos. Quedamos de vez en cuando para divertirnos y ya está.

―De vez en cuando ¿no? Dime cuántas veces lo has visto esta semana.

―Pues... Solo tres.

―Harry, estamos a miércoles. Tres me parecen bastantes ―Niall rodó los ojos.― Es más de una vez por día ya que hoy quedaste conmigo.

―En realidad hoy sí que cuenta porque lo vi por la mañana ―dijo Harry desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. ―Puede que haya dormido en mi casa ―para ser más exactos, hacía unos seis días que Louis no dormía en su propia casa. No que Harry los estuviera contando.

―¿Y por qué te cuesta tanto contármelo?

―No es que no me cueste, es que no hay nada que contar. Somos amigos y punto ―dijo apartando la mirada.

―¿Qué está pasando? Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres ―Niall empezaba a parecer preocupado.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, cogió aire y lo soltó.

―Nada, que sí, que yo quiero estar con él, no sabes cuánto lo quiero, pero él no. Cada vez me voy metiendo más y más y ya no sé cómo salir ―confesó de corrido. ―No sé qué hacer.

―No es posible que no te corresponda Harry, yo he visto como te mira. Como mínimo le gustas.

―Que no, él me lo dijo ―Harry se veía dudoso. ―¿Puedes abrazarme un rato y hacer como que esta conversación no ha pasado?

―Claro ―afirmó mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos. ― Pero yo que tú, hablaba con él, si no siente lo mismo no puedes seguir así. No quiero que te haga daño.

Era cierto que esto no podía continuar así para siempre, pero solo en pensar en no poder volver a estar con Louis se le revolvía el estómago. Mejor tenerlo de alguna manera que arriesgarse a perderle.

****  
  


Harry llegaba a su casa aquella noche contento, ya tenía varias canciones que estaban seleccionadas para entrar en el próximo disco y sonaban bastante bien. Al colgar la gabardina en el perchero le llegó un olor como a chamuscado. Se dirigió a investigar siguiendo el rastro hacia donde se iba haciendo más intenso. No entendía que podía ser si no se suponía que hubiera gente en su casa. Vivía solo y hoy no había quedado con Louis. Era la retransmisión de una entrevista en un programa de mucha audiencia y le había dicho que la iba a ver con su equipo.

Al entrar en la cocina comprobó que no.

―Hola, ¿interrumpo algo?

Louis dio un salto y casi tira el cucharón con el que removía una olla. Se giró y lo ocultó detrás de su espalda en un intento inútil por esconder lo que estaba haciendo. A Harry le vino un déjà vu.

―¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿No tenías que estar aun en el estudio? ―estaba rodeado de platos a medio hacer, sartenes y platos sucios, y lo mejor, llevaba puesto el mandil preferido de Harry, uno con plátanos rosas que le había regalado Niall. Hasta tenía una mejilla manchada con harina. A Harry le cosquilleaban los dedos con las ganas que tenía de tocarla.

―¿Y tú no tendrías que estar por ahí presumiendo de que estás a punto de salir en la tele?

―Creo que ya he salido en pantallas bastante más grandes que la de una televisión.

―Creo que a un tal “Oscar” eso no le pareció suficiente.

―Para hacerme chistes malos sobre mi no-Oscar, primero tienes que ganar tú un Grammy. Yo por lo menos estuve nominado.

―Vale, eso ha dolido, tú ganas. ¿Ahora me puedes explicar que haces en mi cocina?

―¿Intentar hacerte la cena? Así podemos ver juntos mi entrevista. Creo que te puede gustar.

―Me parece genial ―contestó Harry con una sonrisa enorme.― Déjame cambiarme y recogerme el pelo y te ayudo a acabar esto.

A pesar del desastre que parecía, al final cocinar con Louis y no solo tenerlo mirando fue muy divertido. Era como tener un pinche pero que en vez de hacerte caso no paraba de hablar y de intentar tocarte el culo disimuladamente. Y no tan disimuladamente. Y luego empezar una mini pelea de lanzamiento de pistachos. En conclusión: una experiencia agradable.

Cuando consiguieron finalizar la cena y dejar medianamente decente la cocina, llevaron los platos directamente a la mesa del sofá, para comer tranquilamente mientras esperaban a que empezara la entrevista. Se sentaron separados pero en unos minutos sus muslos ya estaban pegados y sus brazos se rozaban al comer. Parecía que ninguno podía evitar el contacto, ni las sonrisas tontas que intercambiaban.

El programa empezó a su hora y un poco después entraba en el plató un perfectamente arreglado Louis. Un trabajo excelente de los asistentes, un aire casual pero que no parecía descuidado y un blazer para darle un toque de seriedad. Hace años Harry había estado fascinado por el Louis que aparecía en la pantalla, y aún lo estaba, pero ese momento decidió que el que estaba a su lado le gustaba un poquito más. Con su flequillo realmente despeinado, los pantalones chándal y la sudadera gastada que le quedaba un poco grande (porque en realidad era de Harry).

Empezaron preguntándole por la película que iba a estrenar próximamente, experiencias con el rodaje y otras cosas típicas. El presentador era simpático pero algo invasivo, aun así Louis no tenía mucha dificultad en esquivarlo. Harry envidiaba esa habilidad, suponía que se iba consiguiendo a través de los años.

_―Vamos Louis ¿hay algo picante que nos puedas contar? ¿Alguna persona especial que conocieras en tantos meses de rodaje?_

_―No, todos mis compañeros eran geniales pero no estaba interesado en ninguno._

_―¿Y eso? ¿Alguien ocupaba ya tus pensamientos?_

_Louis miró a su regazo y jugó con sus manos unos segundos antes de levantar la cabeza con una expresión decidida._

_―Sinceramente, si ―se oyó de fondo un coro de falsos “ohhh”. ―No te voy a contar quién es por razones de privacidad, pero hay una persona en mi vida muy importante para mí desde hace algún tiempo._

_―Te entendemos, me alegro por ti y espero que todo salga bien ―sentenció el presentador. ―Ahora comentemos tu próximo proyecto._

Louis intentaba buscar su mirada pero Harry no se atrevía a apartar los ojos de la televisión. No podía asimilar lo que acababa de ver. No podía dejar de hacerse esperanzas y no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Podría estar hablando de él? ¿O era otra persona? Le costó volver a concentrarse en lo que estaban diciendo.

_―Es un director excelente ―el presentador leía sus notas. ―Tengo entendido que no va a ser filmada en nuestro país._

_―Si, van a ser seis meses de rodaje, moviéndonos principalmente entre Francia y Alemania, que es donde se va situar la película. Estoy muy entusiasmado, no puedo esperar a empezar._

_―Te vamos a echar de menos, ¡pero a cambio seguro que vas a traernos una obra excelente!_

Esta vez sí que miró a Louis. Tenía una expresión de ¿esperanza? que se fue en cuanto vio la cara de Harry.

No sabía por qué se permitía hacerse ilusiones. Louis se iba seis meses y ni siquiera se había molestado en comentárselo. Estaba claro que no le importaba no verlo en tanto tiempo. Seguramente estaba con él porque esa otra “persona” no le hacía caso. Se apartó al extremo del sofá.

―No puedo hacer esto más. Ya está, se acabó. Corre a Francia o a donde te dé la gana a joder a otro con tu rollito de solo amistad. En los dos sentidos de la palabra.

Louis atónito abrió la boca para hablar pero Harry no le dejó. Notaba sus ojos empezando a humedecerse.

―Vete a la mierda. Yo te quiero ¿sabes? Te quiero muchísimo. Las relaciones no funcionan así, no puedes estar todo el día conmigo y esperar que no me enamore de ti. Si no puedo gustarte no tengo nada más que ha-

―¡Harry, para! ―interrumpió Louis. ―¡Yo también te quiero! Pensaba que lo sabías. Yo estoy contigo y con nadie más ―sonaba incrédulo.

―¿Qué? ¿Y eso que dijiste cuando nos acostamos por primera vez? No se te ocurra decirme lo que quiero oír para poder seguir teniendo sexo cuando quieras…

―Claro que no, Haz, escucha, es verdad que en ese momento no estaba pensando en nada serio, y menos en enamorarme de ti. Pero las cosas cambian.

―Nunca me dijiste nada... ―dejó que Louis se fuera acercando a él hasta que cogió su mano.

―Pensaba que lo sabías. Estamos prácticamente todo el rato juntos, si casi vivo aquí. ¡Tengo una llave! Y te la pedí yo ―recalcó. ―No tenía ni idea de que tú seguías pensando eso aún.

―¿Y que te vayas seis meses y no me hayas dicho nada? ―preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa. No podía ser verdad, que todo ese tiempo Louis le correspondiera y él no se hubiera enterado.

―Era una sorpresa, por eso quería ver hoy contigo esa entrevista. Sé que ya estás acabando el disco pero aún queda bastante tiempo hasta que lo tengas que promocionar. Quería pedirte que vinieras conmigo y que lo hiciéramos oficial ―le acarició la cara y le dio un beso suave. ―Poco a poco, que la prensa nos empezara a ver juntos y sacaran conclusiones.

Harry le devolvió el beso y lo abrazó. Se secó una lágrima en el hombro de Louis. Pasaron unos momentos de silencio a excepción de la televisión, que seguía encendida.

―Acepto.

―¿Qué?

―Que acepto acompañarte cuando vayas a rodar la película. A cambio tú vas a tener que venir conmigo parte de mi tour.

―Claro ―confirmó Louis con voz cariñosa.

―Creo que tenemos que trabajar un poco en la comunicación.

―No te preocupes, a partir de ahora te diré que te quiero todos los días.

―Más te vale ―sonrió Harry. ―Yo a ti también.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Me podéis encontrar en twitter: @ifi_could_fly y tumblr: louissssssssssssssssssss


End file.
